When a driver is in an abnormal state such as distractedness, doze, and seizure during driving a vehicle, the likelihood of causing an accident increases. Then, an apparatus that monitors a state of a driver has been proposed to prevent accidents.
A sleepiness detection apparatus in Patent Literature 1 detects facial parts such as eyes and a mouth from a facial image of a driver taken by a camera to detect sleepiness of the driver based on shapes of the facial parts. Monitoring of a state of a driver by measuring the pulse of the driver with a biosensor has been also proposed.